puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Island monument
This article is about the Alpha Island monument. For the Azure Ocean monument, see Azure memorial. The monument is located east of Alpha Palace. =Full Text= Alpha Island was governed swiftly and justly by the venerable Vixen under the auspices of the flag The Pillage People. It was home to these allied crews: 22 in Red Tide of the flag "The Pillage People" It was home to these independent crews: 127 in Bloody Scoundrels of the flag "Club Fantastico" 73 in Serial Pillagers of the flag "Avariel" 72 in The Cartographers of the flag "Compass Rose" 71 in dark pillagerz 68 in Black Death of the flag "Old Spice" 66 in The-enD of the flag "The Jolly Roger" 65 in The Burlap Lemurs of the flag "The Furry Alliance" 51 in Paddy West of the flag "Black Dawn" 39 in Cookie Pirates of the flag "Olympians" 36 in The Navy of the flag "Flag Of The Ocean" 36 in Elita ZS of the flag "Polish Elite" 33 in The Dark Hunters of the flag "Black Dominion" 33 in The Jolly Rogers of the flag "The Black Spot" 33 in Black Raiders of the flag "Ocean Raiders" 32 in Buck Privateers of the flag "Last Exiles" 30 in Lopan All-Stars of the flag "Sparta" 30 in Numenoreans of the flag "Crimson Tide" 27 in PCRPCS 27 in The Canvas Ringtails of the flag "Vigilante" 26 in Blood and Rum of the flag "Crimson Empire" 26 in Clan McGillicudy of the flag "The Neo Crews" 26 in Black Thunder of the flag "Black Dominion" 25 in Lost Souls 25 in Sea Captains of the flag "The Neo Crews" 24 in Waterdragons of the flag "The Infidels" 23 in ShadowLink of the flag "Dream Reapers" 22 in Jollier Roger of the flag "Midnight Sun" 22 in Kraken's Nightmare of the flag "Crimson Tide" 20 in Finnegan's Wake of the flag "Olympians" 20 in Witty Buccaneers of the flag "Mutiny" 19 in Unknown Marauders of the flag "Old Spice" 18 in Hate Crew - Hate You of the flag "Pink Menace" 18 in -SoS- Soldiers of Sin 17 in Charon's Oarsmen of the flag "The Infidels" 17 in The Equalizers of the flag "Black Dominion" 17 in Plundercats 17 in Dolphin Swift of the flag "Black Pearl" 17 in Ancient Mariners 16 in Dark Templars 16 in the chaos fleet of the flag "the chaotic legion" 16 in Reckless Brigands of the flag "Eye of the Storm" 15 in Eternity of the flag "Alpha Star" 15 in Black Hearts of the flag "Friday The Tirteenth" 15 in Pirates of eternity of the flag "Enclave" 15 in The Titans 15 in Red Skulls of the flag "Braindead Buccaneers" 14 in Eternal Arcadia of the flag "The Libertarians" 14 in MRR Elite of the flag "The Alliance" 14 in Titanic Mu-Mu Pirates 14 in SkullDiggers of the flag "Unified Theory" 14 in Loose Cannons of the flag "La Nueva Revolucion" 14 in Dread Ringers of the flag "Vilya" 13 in Sanctioned Insanity of the flag "Sanctioned Insanity" 13 in Argonauts of the flag "The Neo Crews" 12 in The Ferior Few of the flag "Dub This" 12 in Parrot Heads of the flag "The Libertarians" 12 in The Scourge 12 in Aquatic Ninjas 12 in The Communarchy of the flag "World Skeeball Academy" 12 in Sea Pimps 12 in SPOO 11 in Surf Mob Squad of the flag "Friday The Tirteenth" 11 in Joliest Robbers of the flag "Midnight Sun" 11 in The Drifters of the flag "Evil Voodoo Totem" 10 in The Flying Dutchmen of the flag "Avariel" 10 in White Gold of the flag "Solid Gold" 10 in Hamiboat of the flag "Mokcow Kingdom" 10 in The Swashbucklers 10 in Black Dogs of the flag "Eye of the Storm" 10 in The Rebel Smurfs 10 in Pestilence And Inquity of the flag "Black Seeds Of Vengeance" 10 in Falcons of the Sea of the flag "Flacons Falg" 9 in Jade Corsairs of the flag "Unified Theory" 9 in Idle Pirates 9 in Raided Arr 9 in Bloodsingers of the flag "Unified Theory" 9 in Sie Sterben Jetzt of the flag "Sie Sterben Jetzt" 9 in Mentally Disabled of the flag "Friday The Tirteenth" 9 in The Crimson Legion 9 in Pirates who go Woo 8 in MHS Pillagerers of the flag "Dream Reapers" 8 in Drogian Pirates of the flag "the chaotic legion" 8 in Capitalist Cool Fools of the flag "Fooligans" 8 in Scarmy Army of the flag "Scarmy Army" 8 in The Rebelutionaries of the flag "La Nueva Revolucion" 8 in Mac Lir's Steeds of the flag "Midnight Sun" 8 in Stormbringers of the flag "OceanMusters" 8 in Specter OfAn UnknownGoat 8 in The Loggers of the Sea of the flag "Avariel" 8 in The Dark Titans of the flag "The Dark Crews" 7 in Yaac Boons 7 in Overmind of the flag "Enclave" 7 in Pillage Idiots of the flag "Blood Wake" 7 in Silent Mist of the flag "Element" 7 in The Software Pirates 7 in Malibu Wave of the flag "Alcoholics Anonymous" 7 in Amish Crystal of the flag "The Neo Crews" 7 in Sweet 'n Sour Navy 7 in Skeleton Hunters 6 in Wild Tangerines 6 in Shattered Remnants of the flag "Blood'n'Ashes" 6 in Red Menace of the flag "Bathtub Pirates" 6 in Hungry Ghosts of the flag "Swords of The East" 6 in not-so-scurvy seadogs of the flag "Pirates of the Narrabean" 6 in Royal FrogDogs of the flag "Spaz's Army" 6 in Rum n' Gun 6 in The Anarchy Breed 6 in Sexy Pirates 6 in Mog's Marauders 6 in sprungfelds 5 in Ship Wreckers of the flag "Eye of the Storm" 5 in Infinite Pirates 5 in Farraiders of the flag "Lost And The Damned" 5 in Hell Cowz 5 in Feh's Revenge of the flag "Mad Marauders" 5 in Drunken Bucs of the flag "Green Scurvy Dogs" 5 in The Golden Fiddles of the flag "Solid Gold" 5 in Poo Pirates 5 in Chicken's of the Sea 5 in Trade Federation 5 in Tsunami of the flag "Element" 5 in Bounty Hunters of the flag "Dream Reapers" 5 in Ninja Deathship 5 in God of the flag "Heaven" 5 in The Fuzz 5 in Pink Pirates of the flag "Charging Princesses" 4 in Midnight Steel of the flag "New Age Pirates" 4 in Gakuso 4 in Deathwind Fury of the flag "Warriors Of Valhalla" 4 in Voyager of the flag "La Nueva Revolucion" 4 in Sissy Girls of the flag "Old Spice" 4 in Seven Sisters 4 in The Black Raiders 4 in Vashon of the flag "Friday The Tirteenth" 4 in The Forsaken of the flag "Dreadlords" 4 in Crimson Corsairs 4 in Pirates of Penzance of the flag "Cornwall" 4 in Alive a live O 4 in The Clams of the flag "Azure Alliance" 4 in Ol' Ed Teach's Lads 4 in Bekowa Druzynka 4 in The Outlawz of the flag "G Unit" 4 in Rum Drinkrers of the flag "noreality" 4 in Duecers of the flag "Seas of Despair" 3 in The Moonlight 3 in Mighty 3 in Clan Trigad of the flag "Corn gone wrong" 3 in Kebec Gold of the flag "Stand and Deliver" 3 in Grinning Hellions of the flag "Flag Of The Ocean" 3 in Nemo 3 in Chowdah Hounds 3 in Plump Pirates of the flag "Bearded Brawlers" 3 in Parliament of Rooks 3 in The Dead Flag Blues 3 in Dark Tide 3 in Booty Yappers 3 in Lebowski's Rum Runners 3 in The Enclave of the flag "Enclave Oil Rig" 3 in edgers crew 3 in Sea Bastards of the flag "Bastards From Hell" 3 in Lost and The Damned of the flag "the unforgotten pirates" 3 in Turbans of Terror 3 in Carpe Diem 3 in Stuff of the flag "The White Flag" 3 in Lunatic Cutthroats 3 in Polish Lords 3 in Max of the flag "Max's flag" Category: Azure island monuments